


Gryffindor Tact

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Gryffindor Tact

Title: Gryffindor Tact  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #106: Word of the day (April 21 2008: Chimera)  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Clearly I am loving this prompt...  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gryffindor Tact

~

“You’ve told Miss Weasley, I take it?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded. “I said I would.”

Severus was staring over Harry’s shoulder. “Indeed,” he said. “I had hoped you would utilize some tact, however.”

Harry blushed. “I tried being nice but she wasn’t getting it.” He blinked. “Wait, how’d you know...?”

Rising, Severus grabbed Harry’s arm. “Time to go,” he pronounced.

“What? But they haven’t served our meal yet--” he gasped as a Bat Bogey Hex erupted over their heads.

Severus dragged him away. “Perhaps _I_ should have told your Chimera of an ex-girlfriend the news,” he muttered as they fled.

~


End file.
